A motorbike, like all ground vehicles, is susceptible to damage from rocks, pebbles and other surface debris striking the motorbike after being flung into the air by the effect of the motorbike's rotating front wheel, or by other vehicles travelling on a road or loose surface ahead of the motorbike. Commonly, the debris strikes at high speed and can cause significant damage to forward parts of the motorbike, such as the headlight and fairing that confers aerodynamic properties to the motorbike.
It is known to provide separate upper fairing bras and cowling (lower fairing) bras for a motorbike, but these bras to not protect the fairing from top to bottom, thereby exposing parts of the fairing to damage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a protective cover for a motorbike that prevents surface debris which impacts upon forward parts of the motorbike from causing damage thereto.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a protective cover that protects the fairing from top to bottom against damage.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a protective cover that, in use, is in one piece and, preferably, provides headlight protection.